Display devices are devices having a display function. Display panels are important constituent parts of the display devices. The display panels can comprise liquid crystal (LC) display panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, plasma display panels (PDP), etc.
There exists a display panel in the related art. The display panel comprises a basal substrate and a display structure formed on the basal substrate. The display structure can emit light by itself (for example, the display structure in the OELD display panel is an OLED structure, which can emit light by itself), or can be additionally provided with a backlight source, based on different display structures. Light rays are emitted from a light emergent side of the display panel (the light emergent side is one side of the display structure away from the basal substrate). A user can see an image displayed by the display panel from the light emergent side.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventors have found that the related art at least has the following problems: the light rays emergent from the light emergent side of the display panel are divergent light, and the direction of the light rays is hard to control.